Talk:Qoofim
Such an awesome name, lol. Dawezy 15:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) * With 146 parrying skill, I got a .2 skillup off this guy as 75 Thief. --Anobi 04:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Fairly easy solo as DRG60/WHM30, just kept up Barwatera and I was fine. * Solo DRG57/RDM28 with difficulty. Did not 2hr. Gained tp on me and wyvern via mobs around the area. Wyvern started fight at 200%, me at around 150%. Did double thrust, used Spirit link giving me 100 tp, then penta thrusted for a compression skillchain with a total dmg of 800 dmg at start. after that, cure IIId a few times to maintain flow, and then when mp was low, used barwater as a trigger spell for Healing breath which reduced aqua ball and splash breath significantly. Qoofim got me down to double digits a few times but I managed to get healed quick enough. Qoofim did not use screwdriver, which i find odd, or i would have been dead easily. No drop though. -Suragata of Odin. * Solo MNK66/DNC33 with the use of Hundred Fists and Drain Samba, pulled With Chi Blast then started hitting it lowest hp it got me to was 614 no need to cure short fight no drop * Killed (solo) as 67Mnk/33Blm (I was doing a quest and wanted to warp back after). Given that it was hitting me for 70-80 dmg per hit (max 84) at 67, I have to question the level rating. Hits more like a lvl 55. Used Hundred Fists once I saw how hard it was hitting, just in case things got ugly- might not have needed it even with Blm sub but wanted to be sure. He did exactly 499 damage to me over the course of the fight, so I still had 2/3rds HP left with Blm sub and I countered a few times for around 100 with Birdbanes (again wasn't planning on fighting it so what I had on me). Definitely an easy solo for a 67Mnk/DNC, though w/o Hundred Fists, expect to have to cure a little. Suffice it to say that it's nothing to worry about for a 75- just a bit of a suprise compared to the average 45-47 NM. *Solable by Sam/Dnc at 60 with some difficulty. I would deal damage to build Tp, then use Third Eye as a time to Heal using Curing Waltz II. No need for 2 hour ability, just keep third eye up as much as possible. * Soloable by BLM/RDM at 70 with d.o.t kiting. Be aware he is immune to Gravity and Bind and you can't sleep him, but you can Stun to give yourself a break. He will de-aggro after approximately 30-40 seconds of chasing and not hitting you, so re-apply d.o.t or Drain etc. and continue to run around. Qoofim's pathing isn't that great and he will often take the long way around to get to you, so it's not really a difficult fight. Some form of Refresh recommended, either Black/Demon's Cloak or FoV Refresh. -- Orubicon 15:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'd a couple of times on 75BLM/37WHM easy fight, started with AM2 then just hit it with a tier 4 and some DoT's and using stun to keep my distance so I could kite him around. I'm 0/7 on drop =\ :* Solo'd as 57BST/28NIN used carrie, got us both to 300TP then used familiar -> rampage -> snarl -> scissor guard -> reward(didnt need it). --L3m0n4d3 11:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) * Just fought this as DRK71/THF35 hits varied like an EP-DC mob would. Double Attacked frequently and would spam Aqua Ball and Splash Breath every 2nd or 3rd turn. Dropped Sylph Earring. Guessing around lvl60ish Arroh 05:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) * This thing is a freaking jerk :( i was soloing with my 28 bst doing page 3 and i had just summoned my fellow, i pulled him thinking he was a normal pugil and he damn nearly one hit me :/ Yizzy 1:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * Defeated it as a Galka 62PLD/31WAR. It put up a nice fight, but spammed Splash Breath and Aqua Ball every 5-6 hits. I had to use Sentinel and Defender during the fight along with Cure IV and couple Cure III. I ended up with 256/1453 HP and no drop. :( * Solo'd by 63PLD/31WAR taru. Was a tough fight, invincibled at the end to win. Oomyung 03:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed as 64BST/32WHM. Used 2 jug crabs, gave me 30 exp. Klostro 21:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) * Easy Solo with whm75, spamming blink and stoneskin.--Lobby 12:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) * My wife's WAR71/NIN35 was defeated by this thing. The current level estimate of 45-47 is definitely wrong. --Abbydon 16:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) * 70BLM/35RDM was unable to solo; After casting Thunder III and Blizzard III he was at about 70% health. He hit for constant 80~120, leaving me at 50% at the time. Resisted Sleep; did not resist Stun. Was saved by a 75PLD that had no problem killing. *SMN60/WHM30 Solo with Ramuh. Had to call Ramuh twice and the last sliver of Qoofim's life was removed by Carbuncle. It was not difficult, he just seemed to attack a lot and use many TP moves compared to a normal battle. I used Thunderspark three times total. I received 53 EXP. --Cybereal :*That would put it at 47, then. So, it's one of those "Not-so-easy Easy Prey". --Abbydon 15:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) * Beaten as Elvaan 57NIN/28THF. It did about 48% dmg to me, leaving me with 520+ hp. It did spam the above mentioned moves a lot. Slow, blind and para stuck without a problem. Did need to reapply para a few times, got 66 xp from it. Kurro 2:00 , January 8, 2010 (GMT+1) * Easily soloed by 75RDM/37WHM. Qoofim never broke through Stoneskin/Phalanx w/ capped Enhancing, and was Paralyzed/Slowed easily with capped Enfeebling. Melee'd with a Joytoy and enthunder2, the fight took two minutes tops. Obsy 04:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) * Pretty easy solo by 57DNC/NIN. Used basic eva gear, keeping shadows up shouldn't be a problem, used haste samba for faster TP/dmg, hold TP and cure after splash breath/aqua ball which can hit for up to the mid 300s-400. * Was soloing my BST around where this thing spawns and it killed me (BST33), decided to come back as THF/NIN to see if I could get the drop. My THF is Lv.70 and I was completely naked apart from 2 daggers (Magnet and Thief's Knife) I grabbed really quick before leaving to catch this fish, I almost didn't make it! It's melee attacks to my naked THF/NIN were between 110-180, luckily I evaded a lot.. <3 THF :D I had no Shihei or bloody bolts on me at the time so I had nothing to help other than hitting it, hoping it'd die before me. It did, thankfully... I have no buffer :O It left me with 30HP and no drop so I'm 0/1. Moral of the story... nakedness isn't always cool D: Edit: This was pure luck, with my evasion set, bolts and Shihei, I'd guess it would be an easy enough fight, just not as easy as you'd expect a 45-47 mob to be. * was PLing a lvl 30 dnc/nin when he decided he wanted to invite me (66 brd/whm) to kill it. needless to say we went down. Found out he's highly resistant to sleep, had capped singing and wind for my level as wells as mylight staff & mary's horn equipped & even used soul voice, not a single lullaby hit. --Iiroro 10:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) * Defeated by 66DRK/33WAR with some difficulty. 2hred and used adventuring fellow. Guillotene helped. 1/1 on drop --BexMithra 09:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * A very tough battle with a 75COR/DNC who was not properly geared or merited yet, no drop. * Simple fight as Elvaan 68PLD/DNC with Bibiki Seashell, mostly wearing AF and wielding Espadon. Intimidated him about 5 times throughout the fight. With Shell III and Protect III his melee hits were still occasionally landing for around 60+50 water damage. Seems to have innate Regain at a truly horrifying rate, as he hit me with 3 TP moves in about 6 rounds. -- Norondor * Solo'd with no problem as a minimally geared 75 THF/DNC. (I litterally just grabed my SH, Thief Knife, my Relic shoes and pants, and ran out the door for this.) Put Drain Samba II on and finshed the fight with just under half HP left. No need for Healing Waltz, steps, Feint, aura steal, or anything else. --Anobi 04:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed as 58RDM/DNC with some difficulty. fully buffed(Stoneskin,haste,refresh,protect II,shell II,Ice spikes(so it will get paralyzed which proved to help me alot),and Enthunder. Enfeebled it with dia II,slow,and blind(all in my opinion was critical to my success). Used Curing waltz most of the time to preserve mana and Cure III when my hp reached red(happened twice most of the time he was paralyzed or missed since he was blinded plus the breathing room slow added to the situation) to bring it back up to 70%. Fight overall i would say wasnt hard at all but nothng to yawn about. note: still was without phalanx if i did have it this fight would have probably been more laid back. * Solo'd by a 75WHM/BLM. Started off with half mp. Using a Dweomer Maul and Hexa Strike. No drop. 2/10/11 ---- Testimonials moved from the Article page *Hit a level 75 Taru DRG/WHM for 40-60 damage per hit. *Was able to kill it as a level 75 SMN with Ramuh using Chaotic Strike for 1163 damage. *75 BLM/THF was unable to land any sleep(ga) or bind attempts. May be heavily resistant to enfeebles. Nukes landed for normal damage. *Was able to kill as 64DRG/SAM. Hit me for 60-100 DMG at the most. Penta Thrust is the only thing that really did decent damage. Regular hits weren't as effective. Used Third Eye and Meditate alot. Killed it in a matter of minutes. * Killed in less than a minute by 70BLU/NIN. *Soloed by a 75 Dragoon/11 Ranger. Easy, didn't need to do anything except autoattack. Got drop 1/1, but gave it away to a friend. DaBackpack 20:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) i can't kill it with my level 70/35 Thief/Ranger. --LDf5% 05:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC)